dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Contribute
So, you've seen the Wiki, and thought you'd like to be nice and help out? Great! We always need new helpers. Here's a run down of the rules and how you can help: YOU MUST READ THIS PAGE BEFORE EDITING Look, I know it's a lot, but everyone's gotta do it. Plus, it's part of the requirement of admin privileges. You want those, don't you? How do I even edit a page? Editing a page is simple. If you haven't noticed yet, there's a rather big green 'EDIT' button above the 'Recent Wiki Activity' tab. Click on this button to edit the page! By clicking on the drop-down arrow you can also rename the page as well as see the edit history (so you can see the page during its early stages). There are some other buttons here as well but you can't see them unless you have certain privledges (lock page editing, delete page, etc.). So that's how I edit, but what do I do? Anything, as long as it's productive. For example, don't just put the letter 'A' on a page for no reason. Be productive (however small edits changing a misspelt word/bad grammar are okay, just tick the 'minor edit' button when saving the page. If you have any infomation that other users have missed or forgotten to put in, don't be shy! Go crazy! How do I become an Admin or a Moderator? By doing things that benefit the wiki! Right now, it's more pages and edits (more edits really, as in photos + videos) but that could change in the future. As how you get priviledges specifically, try to get an Admin or another significant figure to notice you. If you're doing well, an Admin will notify FattyPatty2003 (the founder) and he'll consult the Admins and review your contributions. If you've got a clean slate and have been making good edits, chances are you'll get a rank! (The secret code word is Papa, PM an Admin the code word to verify yourself) * Please note that with great power comes great responsibility. I know a lot of you have heard the cliche in movies and TV shows, but that's because it's true. If you mess up bad and abuse your privledges, someone will strip them from you and you could be banned. You've been warned. So what do the Admins/Moderators do? It all depends on your rank. Different ranks get different privileges. Here are the main ones, in order of power; = Registered User (Users who have created an account and logged in) * Customize the appearance and features of the community by setting their preferences. * Upload an image, video or other file. * Add pages to their watchlist, which can be used to track edits to a particular page. * Maintain a user profile. Rollback Users Users with the "rollback" tool can undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. It is important to note that Content Moderators and admins already have rollback rights by default. The right can be optional for a user to have rollback and admin combined, but it will not add extra speed and strength even with slower internet connections. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Rollbackers do not by default have any special title that appears on their user page. Chat and Discussion Moderators C & D Mods have special privileges in the Chat and Discussion boards, but until this wiki has more members and an active C & D, these ranks will stay unused. Content Moderator Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: * Deleting and moving protected pages * Deleting and moving files * Undeleting pages and files * Rollback * Re-upload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages Having this status causes "CONTENT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's user page. Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: * All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. * Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. * Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. * Edit the community's skin and format (what the wiki looks like (colours etc.)). Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their user page. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. * They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, Content Moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats * While they cannot directly remove another user's bureaucrat status, they can remove their own * Bureaucrats also have the ability to remove a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but bot flag requests are handled by FANDOM staff after being approved (by either a bureaucrat or the community). Having this status causes "BUREAUCRAT" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Founder (the best one) A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. This allows them to edit the community's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for founders to appoint trusted users as admins, Content Moderators, Discussion Moderators, and Rollback Users. Founders have a "FOUNDER" banner on their profile. Trivia + Tips/Tricks * Having two 'next to each other allows you to link another page. These are extremely important and every page should have at least one link. E.G [ [example ] (although without the spaces). A valid link will look like This whereas an invalid link will look like this. Clicking on green link will bring you to the page it links to, and clicking on a red link will create the page it's trying to link to. * Try to always add a description for your edits. All good editors should do this, because it tells others what you've added so they can check and see if it's alright. Plus, it's easier for the Admins to check what you're doing and that makes them happy. And when Admins are happy, everyone's happy. * There are special secret badges award every thousand edits. The more you edit, the higher chance you get of obtaining th elusive "Four Leaf Clover Award"!